Hydrocarbon drilling systems utilize drilling fluid or mud for drilling a wellbore in a subterranean earthen formation. In some offshore applications, a blowout preventer (BOP) is installed at a subsea wellhead that extends from the sea floor, where the BOP is configured to control the inlet and outlet of fluid from a wellbore extending into a subterranean earthen formation below the sea floor, and particularly, to confine well fluid in the wellbore in response to a “kick” or rapid influx of formation fluid into the wellbore. An individual BOP stack may include both ram BOPs and annular BOPs. Ram BOPs include one or more rams that extend towards the center of the wellbore upon actuation to restrict flow through the ram BOP. In some applications, the inner sealing surface of each ram of the ram BOP is fitted with an elastomeric packer for sealing the wellbore. Annular BOPs are configured to close or seal against the outer surface of a drill string extending through the BOP stack. Annular BOPs generally include an annular elastomeric packer engaged by a piston, where upon actuation the annular packer is constricted about the drill string in response to displacement of the piston. In some applications, the sealing integrity between the packer and the drill pipe may be reduced in response to the flow or extrusion of the elastomeric material forming the packer in response to actuation of the annular BOP into the closed position.